Pretty Hurts
by bigmelittle
Summary: Ideas from Beyoncé's song pretty hurts, summary inside/


**So I've been listening to Beyoncé's new song and I thought about writing a story about it, so let me know what you think ¬**

Pretty Hurts

Pretty Hurts: About a girl who has finally become a model/ballerina. But she feels as though that she has to stay skinny in order to be perfect and pretty. She isn't happy with herself as she doesn't enjoy the dream that she's always dreamed of. But when a magazine picks up on how skinny she has become, she makes herself even more ill by avoiding food altogether.

The boy who work at Starbucks notices how pale skinned she looks and he begins to get concerned about her. Even though he doesn't know her, he feels worried about her. When she comes in the next day, she order her drink and then goes straight to the toilet, he takes notice of how long that she has been in there and it makes him curious as to what she's up to.

When she does come back out, she comes back to the counter and orders a chocolate muffin. He watches her slyly the whole time that she is there and he notices that she's only picking at the muffin and then making them into crumbles and dropping them on the floor. Once she has left, he doesn't see her for a few days.

Back at her apartment, the rest of the girls are getting ready to go on a night out, they ask her if she wants to go and she says yeah, but they go for a meal first which she doesn't recognise. So she decides to just stick with a salad. The girls don't seem to notice her picking away at her food.

At the club, she just sits at the bar. But once a man comes up to her asking if she wants to dance, she accepts. They make their way into the middle of the dance floor and begin dancing. But after a while she feels dizzy and then collapses in the middle of the floor.

She wakes up in hospital and they find out that she hasn't been eating lately. She isn't fully anorexic as you can't see any of her bones just yet. They force her to eat a bowl of cereal which she manages to stomach, along with yoghurt. Once she gets home, she tells her friend that she is going to rest. When really get is going to be sick.

He notices that she has returned and has her usual order. When he calls out her name, he notices the dark bags under her eyes, so he asks if she ok, which she shoots him a glare before snapping at him saying that she's fine, before walking in the direction of the window.

He watches her again but she catches him and their eyes lock, but only for a brief second before she sends him another deathly glare. She asks what he's looking at but she doesn't say anything and returns to work serving the next customer, but he catches her sneaking out of the café in the end once he has finished serving the customer.

Once someone else takes over the counter, he makes his way towards her table where he sees that the muffin has been left untouched. Making him wonder why she even ordered it.

Pretty Hurts Lyrics;

Uh huh huh)  
(Uh huh huh)  
(Uh huh huh)

_[Verse 1:]_  
Mama said, "You're a pretty girl.  
What's in your head, it doesn't matter  
Brush your hair, fix your teeth.  
What you wear is all that matters."

_[Pre-Hook:]_  
Just another stage, pageant the pain away  
This time I'm gonna take the crown  
Without falling down, down, down

_[Hook:]_  
Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst  
Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts  
Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst  
We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see  
It's the soul that needs the surgery

(Uh huh huh)

_[Verse 2:]_  
Blonder hair, flat chest  
TV says, "Bigger is better."  
South beach, sugar free  
Vogue says, "Thinner is better."

_[Pre-Hook:]_  
Just another stage, pageant the pain away  
This time I'm gonna take the crown  
Without falling down, down, down

_[Hook:]_  
Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst  
Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts (pretty hurts)  
Pretty hurts (pretty hurts), we shine the light on whatever's worst  
We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see  
It's the soul that needs the surgery

_[Bridge:]_  
Ain't got no doctor or pill that can take the pain away  
The pain's inside and nobody frees you from your body  
It's the soul, it's the soul that needs surgery  
It's my soul that needs surgery  
Plastic smiles and denial can only take you so far  
Then you break when the fake facade leaves you in the dark  
You left with shattered mirrors and the shards of a beautiful past

_[Hook:]_  
Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst (pretty hurts)  
Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts  
Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst  
We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see  
It's the soul that needs the surgery

_[Outro:]_  
When you're alone all by yourself (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)  
And you're lying in your bed (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)  
Reflection stares right into you (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)  
Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)

You stripped away the masquerade (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)  
The illusion has been shed (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)  
Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)  
Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)

Yes  
Uh huh huh

Female character: Harper Winters

Personality: Before eating disorder ; Outgoing,happy,always there for her friend

When she has eating disorder; Quiet, faking smile etc and many other stuff


End file.
